


地下室

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: > 躺床上时突如其来的黑暗脑> 死出> 职英背景> ABO> 私设O进入发情期会无法用个性估计会ooc的挺厉害





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ********黑黑黑暗预警********
> 
> ********也许大概可能会有不适情节********
> 
> ********超级护眼模式*********
> 
> 所以，以上接受的了就go

▼

“爸爸，我有妈妈么？”

三岁死柄木锁弱弱的问着自己的父亲死柄木弔。

“死小鬼，没有你妈哪来的你。”

“真的么？我能见见她么！”

小孩的眼神一亮。

“啧，你的妈妈不乖，所以你现在见不到，等他乖乖听话了，你就能见到了。”

“哦。”小孩失落的低下头。

>>>>>>>地下室<<<<<<<<<<

死柄木弔来到阴暗的地下室，他来到一扇铁门前，打开门后床上赫然躺着一个沉睡中的人，他被铁链层层栓住。

“小出久，我们的儿子想见你了呢。”

死柄木弔取下了这人脸上的眼罩以及口嚼，翘着小拇指轻轻的抚摸着他的脖子，然后缓缓的收紧四指。

“唔，唔唔唔！”

绿谷出久不知道第几次非正常醒来，他泛红的眼角流出了生理性泪水。

“啊啊，放，啊，放开，啊啊，我！”

他的喉咙发出了绝望嘶哑的声音。

绿谷出久已经被囚禁在这里四年了，当他被死柄木弔抓住的时候，已经做好死亡的准备了。

却没想到等来的却是可怕的羞辱，身为一个有缺陷的omega，他一直没有发情过，而这回却被强制发情，这是他第一次的发情。

第一次发情如果被Alpha 进入生殖腔成结射精，并咬破腺体标记的话，那么就会无法违背标记他的Alpha 的需求。

而死柄木弔这么做了，虽然无法违背Alpha 的需求，绿谷出久却用自己的意志不停的对抗着。

这一对抗就是四年，而在死柄木弔第一次永久性标记绿谷出久的时候。

绿谷出久就怀孕了。

第二年生下了死柄木锁。

小孩的名字是死柄木弔取的，因为这是绿谷出久在锁链的缠绕下生下的孩子。

END.


	2. 设定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > R18
> 
> > ABO世界观
> 
> > 弔Ax久O
> 
> > 会有一点点道具出没（大概）
> 
> > 有暴力 不适情节

【时间点设定】

雄英1-A班毕业为职英的第五年。

绿谷出久已经成为NO.1英雄DEKU。

绿谷出久刚被死柄木弔抓走为故事起点。  
   
【基础设定】

⒈ABO性别四岁个性觉醒时会同时显现特征。

⒉O发情期间无法使用个性设定

⒊O成年后有发情期，A会受O发情期的轻微影响。

⒋A没有易感期，并不会受O发情的影响太大

⒌B腺体发育不完全，无法闻到信息素（这个几乎跟正文没啥关系，先设定着以防万一）

6.18岁成年设定

【关于标记】

①.永久性标记：在O生殖腔成结射精的同时咬破O的腺体并注入A的信息素。

②.控制性标记：在O成年后第一次发情时，在O生殖腔成结射精的同时咬破O的腺体并注入A的信息素。  
【警告：这对O会有副作用，A在一定程度下可以控制O，如若A有需求O一律无法反抗。所以极度不建议使用此方法。】

【私设】

1.不太舍得小久痛苦一辈子的设定，后期久会黑化，注意避雷

2.小久设定因身体缺陷一直没有开始第一次发情期，被弔哥抓走后被注入禁药而强制发情

3.结局HE预订

4.本文会采取插叙模式，如果觉得时间点有点乱看不懂，记得提出来哦！  
5.在写文过程中如有必要设定，会再添加进这里

【友情提示】  
这不是纯肉文，所以还是主要走剧情的！

第一次在开车的边缘疯狂试探，宝宝真的不是很会写

看到我纯洁的亮闪闪的小眼神了没！！

********文笔超差预警*********

********小学生文笔预警**********


End file.
